


Puff Puff Pass

by CodeXANA



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Begging, Creampies, Drug Use, F/M, Foursome, Hair Pulling, Marijuana, Praise, idk what else man, it’s a good time, that sweet ganja, they smoke pot and fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 12:48:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19905967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CodeXANA/pseuds/CodeXANA
Summary: You and your friends have a smoke circle at your place, and it isn’t just the bud that gets heated.





	Puff Puff Pass

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally formatted for tumblr, buuut since I left, I’m posting it here. :3 the original year I wrote this for was 1974, but it can be any!
> 
> This is FICTION. I know Roger didn’t smoke, I have no idea if the others did. Call it a stoner au if it makes you feel better. This is just for fun bc I have a bad habit and I’m a thirsty bitch. I do not advocate any drug use or unsafe sex. Just don’t be stupid.
> 
> Warnings: Explicit smut and drug use. A safeword is in play, so if you don’t like reading begging to stop, I’m sorry. It’s not graphic or anything, just overstimulation!  
> Kinks: Creampies(four to be exact…), hair pulling, praise, begging, being restrained,
> 
> Main pairing is Deacy/reader as I have the final bit in mind. I’m going the realistic route in which the reader won’t cum from the sex until the very end, as it takes a long time for a woman to orgasm from penetration, if at all. But it makes for a better story. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

The room filled with a haze of smoke, as a hefty joint was passed between you and the band. You all decided to go to your place as you had provided the drug, insisting on getting annihilated with your friends, and boyfriend. You and John had been together for a few months, sometimes smoking together, but you never did it unless it was for a special occasion. The other boys sure didn’t do it much either. Usually when it was offered they wouldn’t turn it down.

You all sat in a circle on the floor of your bedroom, John to your right, Roger to your left. Freddie to the left of him, Brian to the left of Freddie. You always made sure to pass clockwise as to not be confused. You all laughed and pushed each other as stupid remarks were made, embarrassing stories being retold.

The herb had already been burnt down about halfway, everyone now thoroughly high. Your head felt thick, your eyelids heavy, and sound seemed to be amplified. Everything was also hilarious, sending you into a fit of giggles every now and then. Somehow, Freddie taking a sip of his beer had you rolling.

“No no,” you try to start, but the giggles keep coming through. “Every time you go to take a drink,” you wheeze, “You do this with your mouth,” you make an exaggerated ‘O’ before miming a cup to your lips, “And it’s just really funny.” You finally manage to get out before rocking into John, your laughter almost silent.

Everyone watches Freddie as he intentionally takes a drink, before they bursted out in laughter.  
“She’s right! You do!” Roger cackled.  
Brian rested his hand on Freddie’s shoulder as he himself was laughing, but not as loud.

As the laughter died down, you opened your eyes to find your head in John’s lap, looking up at him with a smile. “Ooo, I like you.” You cooed, raising your hand to touch his face. He smiled before leaning down to meet you with a kiss, putting a little force into it.  
“Alright, get a room. Unless you want audience participation.” Roger said with a tone that was kind of joking, but you could hear it was mostly serious. Your stomach turned, pulling away from the kiss. “Well I certainly wouldn’t mind, if you don’t.” You said to John, making sure the others heard you.

“Trust me, none of us mind.” He replied with the confidence that they’ve already had a discussion like this. You jumped as you felt a hand rest on your thigh. Lifting your body, you see it’s Roger. “If this is alright, I’m gonna keep going.” His hand slowly traveled up, teasing at your hip. “God, yes it’s alright.” You breathed out, then feeling John’s hand just under your ribcage, teasing the underside of your bra. “But the safeword is ‘red’. As long as I don’t say it, ruin me. I want to struggle a bit.” The look Roger and the boys gave you made your core tense and burn. You wanted them to use you, but also take care of you.

“Are you sure?” John asked sincerely.  
“One hundred percent. I’m so damn horny right now, I need all of it.” You reply with a small moan.

“What about you two? You still want in?” John nodded to Freddie and Brian, who had just passed the joint. “Fuck yes. We’ll watch for a bit, then fill her up.” Freddie winked at you, already getting a strain against his pants. Your breath hitched at his words, your cheeks flushing.

Roger’s hand had moved from your hips to your inner thigh. You shifted so he could get better access, his hand immediately sliding up and into your pants, teasing you just above your pubic bone. John slipped his hand under your shirt, groping and massaging your breasts through your bra. You give a small moan and a jerk of your hips to get Roger to go lower. “What’s wrong, love?” His finger crawled torturously slow, just at the edge of where you wanted it most. “Stop teasing me!” You yelled, and Roger decided to let it go, pushing his fingers down and against your still clothed clit. You threw your head back against John’s chest as he sat behind you.

John’s hands moved to lift your shirt over your head, unclasping your bra to dispose of it as well. You could hear Roger suck in a breath as your chest lay revealed to him, licking his lips. “You’re beautiful, darling.” He said lowly as he crawled up to you, kissing light trails from your navel, up to the valley of your breasts, moving over to take one of your nipples into his mouth, his other hand still rubbing you gently through your now soaked underwear. John reached up to massage the breast that Roger wasn’t on, making you moan at the different sources of pleasure. “You like this, love?” John’s breath was hot against your ear, causing you to shiver. “God, yes, John.” You all felt as if you were floating, Brian and Freddie passing the joint back and forth.

“You guys want any more?” Brian asked, a growing bulge in his pants.  
John leaned back, still working your breast as he took the drug from Brian, taking a couple hits.  
“Pass it.” You say almost breathlessly, feeling Roger pull away. He watched you take it from John’s hand, stopping his hand between your legs, John also stopping.  
“Shotgun me.” Roger says to you before you can take a hit. You smirk and hit it, leaning yourself towards him.

You cup his face, your lips ghosting his. He opens his mouth, and you gently blow the smoke into it, him inhaling. He finishes his breath, exhaling to the side. “Fuck you’re so hot.” He says before ramming his lips to yours. You taste the bitterness of the bud on his tongue as it drags across yours, making you moan into the kiss. John huffed a chuckle before taking the joint from you and passing it to Freddie.

You wrapped your arms around Roger’s neck, his lips soon detaching and kissing down to your neck. You move your arms down, caressing his biceps, which were incredibly smooth. “I need more, please. Enough teasing.” You pant, leaning back against John’s chest as Roger kissed down your chest, just above your waistline. He looked up at you with hooded eyes, his fingers hooking into your pants, gently tugging them down. You lifted yourself to help him, your pants and underwear now tossed to the side like a used towel.

You slowly spread your legs, presenting yourself to the three men in front of you. Brian and Freddie palmed themselves through their tightened pants, Roger looking at you almost drooling. He reached toward you, gently sliding his middle finger up your slit. “God, you’re fucking soaked.” He said before slipping his finger into you, twisting his wrist and curling his finger. He immediately added a second finger, leaning forward to hover over you. “S’that feel good, darling?” He pumped his fingers in and out of you at a decent pace, your head resting on John’s shoulder. “Yes, holy shit.” He moaned in response, your arms reaching back to grip John’s thighs.

He took this as a chance to grab your wrists, folding your arms behind your back, keeping you restrained. “Oh, you dick.” You whispered with a smile, the arousal amping up for you. Roger removed his fingers, earning him a whine of protest from you. He shimmied himself backwards onto his stomach, resting right in front of your heat. He hooked his arms under your legs before giving a teasing lick up your dripping core, kissing your clit.

You shook out a breath, your legs twitching under him. “Please Rog..” you shifted under John’s restraint, trying to get Roger to delve into you. “Patience, love.” He smirked, moving his head to kiss your inner thigh, teasing your aching cunt. “Roger! Please!” You whined, moving a bit more. He smiled before harshly licking at your pussy, his tongue dipping into you with each long stripe. You cried out as the pleasure ran through your veins. His lips wrapped around your clit, sucking harshly with his tongue flat against you. You moaned and whimpered as you felt yourself build, your hips trying to rock against him, but he held you in place. John’s grip on your arms tightened, his lips against your ear. “Be a good girl and sit still for us, hm?” His words made you sob another moan, gathering all your willpower to stay put.

Roger would switch between sucking your clit, and fucking you with his tongue, moaning vibrations into you. John was straining himself to not grind his hips to you, but he had an idea to distract himself. He wanted to see all his mates ruin you.  
“Brian. C’mere and fuck her mouth.” He nodded in his direction, catching his eye.

“Sorry Fred.” Brian shrugged and crawled over to your right side, resting on his knees. He was so flustered by what he was seeing, he could hardly undo his trousers. He managed to pull himself free, letting out a shaky breath of relief as he gave himself a couple of pumps before pressing his tip your lips. “Open your mouth, love.” You were happy to oblige, opening wide as he slipped into your mouth. You moaned at his size, the salty precum coating your tongue. You lightly bobbed your head to encourage him to move, his hips gaining a small pace.

As Roger now focused solely on sucking your clit, your legs trembled as you felt your orgasm creep up on you. You moaned around Brian’s cock, his thrusts becoming more intense. He looked down at you, reaching his hand into your hair, gripping to give himself more control.

“Cum for him, darling.” John said lowly to your ear, triggering the coil in your belly to snap, you body twitching as your orgasm ran through you. Roger suckled on your swollen clit as you rode out your high, your moans vibrating onto Brian’s cock, making him moan.

“Oh God, I’m gonna cum..” Brian panted, his thrusts jerking before shooting his release down your throat. You sucked on him as he came, swallowing every last bit before he pulled from your mouth with a pop. He loosened his hand in your hair, caressing your head. “Good girl.” He breathed, settling back on his heels.

Freddie had pulled himself free already, slowly pumping his hard cock, his face flushed at the scene. “Let me fuck her, Rog.” He spoke up, crawling to you. Roger pulled away from your heat, looking over to Freddie. “You should taste her, she’s amazing.” Roger said before unhooking his arms from your legs, moving to sit back down, reaching into his trouser to give himself some much needed relief.

“Wait wait.” You speak up for the first time since it all started. “Can we please move to the bed?” You look up at John as he smiled. “Of course, love.” You sigh, feeling your arms being released. You get up, everyone else following as you sat on the edge of the bed. Roger sat to your right, Brian at your left, and John back behind you, letting you lean against him. Freddie approached you, resting his hands on your knees, slowly parting them. He groaned at the sight of you, your cunt pink and swollen from Roger’s work.

He knelt down between your thighs, immediately attacking your slit with his tongue. You threw your head back onto John’s shoulder, giving a hard moan. “Oh fuck.” You were still sensitive from your previous high, and your legs jerked every time he’d flick his tongue at your clit. “P-please no more..” you breathe, Freddie grinning at your fake plea, latching his lips completely around your clit, sucking fast and hard. “Oh fuck!” Your body twitched, your hands reaching forward to tug at his hair. “Please!” You feel your second orgasm hit you quick, Freddie’s mouth staying on you as you roll your hips against him.

You breathe heavily, trying to relax yourself as he pulls from you, smirking. “You taste fucking divine, darling.” He growled. He took a few steps forward, gripping his straining cock, teasing your entrance. “You’re so wet for us, love.” He prodded your slit, just barely entering you. John moved his hands up to grope at your breasts, pinching your nipples. “Please just fuck me..” you beg, looking into Freddie’s brown eyes, which were blown and bloodshot.

He no longer hesitated, slowly pushing himself into you. Your breath hitched in the back of your throat, a stinging sensation mixing with the pleasure of being filled. He was big, but that wasn’t something you were surprised by. You winced at the slight pain, waiting for him to bottom out. He stayed inside you for a moment, your hips now flush together. “Fuck John, she’s so tight.” He groaned, slowly pulling out to push back in, gaining a steady pace.

You gave a hearty moan as you were finally given the pleasure you seeked the entire night. Freddie was gripping your hips, pulling you toward him with each thrust. Roger and Brian were jerking themselves off to watching you be fucked by their band mate and friend, eager for their own turn. John knew he had you every night, and it was only fair to wait to go last.

Freddie’s thrusts began to stagger, his breathing getting heavier. “Oh fuck, I’m gonna—“  
“Cum inside me, Freddie. Please cum for me.” You cut him off, your words coming out in forced breaths in time with his thrusts. He gave it his all, chasing his orgasm before it washed over him. He slammed his hips to yours, staying inside you as ribbons of cum filled your core, his cock twitching just enough for you to feel it.

He caught his breath before pulling out, stepping back to watch his cum seep out of you. “You’re such a good girl.” John said before he kissed your cheek, wiping some hairs from your forehead that had stuck from the sweat. You moaned at the praise, your breathing slowing a bit. Roger couldn’t take it anymore, and stood up from his spot to position himself between your legs. He looked down at Freddie’s work, groaning at the sight of your core dipping with cum. He positioned the tip of his cock against your slit, rubbing himself against you. “Fuck I can’t wait to fuck you.” He groaned before pushing himself inside you, bottoming out.

You threw your head back onto John’s shoulder, moaning deeply. “Then fuck me.” You growled. Roger didn’t bother with a slow pace, immediately slamming his hips in and out of you. The sound of wet skin slapping filled the room, along with heavy moans and the slick sounds of your pussy. You cried out at the sudden movement, John moving himself away from you to watch from the headboard of the bed.

Roger hooked his hands around your hips, pulling you into him with each thrust. “Fuck, you are tight.” He panted, feeling his orgasm bubble up. He was fucking you at a brutal pace, your eyes welling up with tears of pleasure as every thrust hit you perfectly. “Fuck me, Roger!” You cried, your hands gripping at the sheets on either side of you, desperately wanting something to cling to. He saw this of course and leaned down, slipping his arms underneath you, holding you close. You took this to wrap your arms around his neck, burying your face into his shoulder.

Roger came with a loud groan, pumping himself inside you, slowing until he slid out of you. A mix of your own and your friends’ cum seeped from you, soaking the sheets. Your arms flopped to the side as he pulled away, both of your bodies coated in a sheen of sweat. He stepped back and joined Freddie on a floor pillow, looking to him. He had just finished the joint, something that was supposed to be continuously passed.  
“Fred, you can’t just hog the damn thing!” Roger called him out.  
“Oh hush, I’ll roll another one.” He said with a wave of his hand, standing up to grab the wrappers and bud.

John was painfully hard at this point, just itching for his turn at you. He palmed himself to give some relief, a shaky breath leaving his lips. Brian then stood, sauntering over to you, standing between your legs. You looked up at him with a defeated look, your chest now rising and falling at a normal pace. He continued to stroke himself, giving you a smirk. “You sure you wanna keep going?” He asked just to make sure you were still good for the ride. You chuckled before nodding. “Yes Brian, now fuck me.” You commanded, shaking your hips a little.

His eyes grew dark, a grunt almost barely noticeable. He moved forward to lift your hips, turning you. “Get on your knees, and I will.” His turn to command, and you moved to prop yourself up on all fours. Brian grabbed your ass, spreading it for him as he prodded your soaked cunt with his cock. He teased you, pushing in just slightly before pulling back out and away. “Please Brian, oh my God…” your voice shook, your torso against the bed now as you were too exhausted to hold yourself up.

Without you noticing, he had already lined himself back up to you, and harshly pulled your hips onto him. He was definitely longer, and that alone was enough to feel like he was in your throat. “Holy fu-AAH!” You began to say, but was forced out as a yell as Brian began to pound into you. He was leaned back, one hand squeezing your ass, allowing him to see himself move in and out of you. You cried into the sheets as he fucked you, your eyes fluttering open to see John in front of you. He was slowly pumping himself to the sight of you getting absolutely destroyed by his friends. “God, love. You’re such a good girl for us.” He said, giving a moan after.

You felt a large hand in your hair, then a hard tug as Brian pulled you up to him, his other hand now on your breast. “Look at him. Show him how good we make you feel.” He panted against your ear, your mouth agape in a silent scream. “Oh f-fuck…” you moaned as Brian slammed into you, hitting you at just the right angle. His thrusts started to shake, and his grip in your hair got tighter as he gave a few hard thrusts before spilling into you. “Shit..!” he groaned loudly, his legs trembling as he stood still, holding his release inside you.

He let go of your hair, almost tossing you forward as he slid out of you. You felt completely raw and used, your pussy filled three times, and you still haven’t even cum yet. You panted as you crawled up to John, who you knew was next in line. He looked down at you with a smile. “Enjoying yourself, love?” You chucked and rolled your eyes, reaching down to grip his cock, pushing his hand out of the way. “Your turn.”

Brian had moved to sit at the far end of the bed, catching his breath, watching Freddie and Roger roll another joint.  
“Look, I’m just saying. If you lick it first, it‘ll burn even.” Roger said, watching Freddie pinch the end of the joint, twisting it shut.  
“I know what I’m doing, blondie, piss off.” Freddie said in a joking tone, waving his hand as if to bat a fly away.  
Brian chuckled and shook his head, turning his attention back to you.

You had since dipped your head down, licking the tip of John’s cock, his hand now in your hair. “You’re beautiful, darling.” His voice was soft, his breathing steady. You smiled before parting your lips, taking all of him into your mouth. You gently twisted the base of his shaft as you bobbed your head up and down. His breath caught in his throat, his cock twitching. “I don’t want to cum yet, love.” He said as he pulled you away, but guided you up to his face.

He pressed his lips to yours, tasting himself on you. You moaned throughout the kiss, your hands moving to cup his face. John shifted and began to move you on your back, keeping the kiss connected. You spread your legs for him and he settling between them, his cock grinding against your heat. You moaned before having to turn away to catch your breath. “Fuck John,” you panted, your core overstimulated and dripping. He rutted against you, teasing your slit.

He lay still for a moment, leaning back and looking into your eyes. “I want to hear you scream.” He said before slamming into you, causing you to cry out at the sudden pressure. He gave you no time to adjust before he was fucking you relentlessly, his hands on either side of your head, watching you. Your face was twisted in pleasure, your moans loud and hoarse. “Oh my God, John!” You cried, the tears now falling, your moans sounding more like sobs. He was hitting you in the perfect spot over and over, and you felt your orgasm finally build. He waved at the band to join him, but you didn’t see.

You jumped as you felt the bed dip behind you, Roger now taking the place John had earlier. He had you sitting in his lap, one hand holding your arms behind your back. Freddie and Brian were on either side of you, massaging your breasts as John drove into you. Brian moved one hand to rub your clit, Freddie moving his to push down above your pelvic bone, pleasure now coming from every source you had. “H-holy fuck…” all you could muster was a breath, the hot coil in your gut about to explode.  
“You gonna cum for us, darling?” Brian cooed, pinching one of your nipples and rubbing your clit harder.  
“Be a good girl, cum for us, dear.” Roger encouraged, using his free hand to pull your hair back, letting everyone see your face.

“FUCK!!”

You scream, your orgasm rushing through you. Your legs tremble and your body tightens, the pleasure hitting you in waves. Your walls clench down on John, just as he begins to come undone as well. “Oh God…” he grunts before pushing his hips against you as hard as he could, exploding into you, his cock pulsing hard as your walls milked him.

As soon as you both came down from your highs, the others stopped, moving away to give you both your space. John still lay over you, looking at your fucked out face, smiling. “How was that, love?” He asked jokingly, knowing he didn’t even have to ask. “Fucking amazing.” You chuckled and returned the smile, the rest of the band also huffing a laugh.

“I wouldn’t mind if this became more of a thing.” Roger said, taking a hit from the joint Freddie had rolled.

“Well if it happened all the time, it would lose its touch.” John said before kissing you gently.  
Everyone nodded in agreement, passing the joint back around.

“But I wouldn’t mind sharing now and then.” John winked at you, making you blush.


End file.
